You're Mine!
by MisaFanfiction
Summary: Aomine comes to take Kuroko back, after a disappointing game with Kuroko's new light - Kagami. What will Seirin do?... What will Kagami do?
1. The storm

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke**

Seirin's gymnasium was eerily quiet - besides the squeaking of shoes in protest on the gym floor and the thudding of a basketball. The air was tense, as Seirin practiced intensely for the Inter High preliminaries. Suddenly, the shrill of a whistle pierced through the air. All heads turned toward the bench in which their coach was sitting in. Their eyes were met with a tall and lean, dark skinned teenager, with short and slightly tousled hair, standing next to their coach. The air was silent as they waited for their coach to speak.

"Let me introduce you to Aomine Daiki of Touou High. A student from our next opponent, and as you know one of the members of the Generation of Miracles."  
. . . . . . . . . .

"EHHHHH!" Seirin yelled, all except the pale boy with light blue hair, that was standing quietly in the corner with recognizing eyes.

All eyes were on the tan boy, as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Yo, Tetsu."

Seirin all looked toward the person in which those words were directed to. The light blue haired boy - Kuroko Tetsuya - bowed slightly, as he gave his response.

"Hello, Aomine-kun." the pale boy said calmly.

The air was suddenly tense beyond belief, as Aomine and Kuroko stared at each other, as if they were communicating telepathically. The coach - Aida Riko - could not take the pressuring tension between the two former players of the Generation of Miracles anymore, and so broke the silence.

"S-So Aomine-kun, what brings you here to Seirin today?"

Aomine looked at the slightly irritated coach, and decided for the better of the two to give a response.

"I came to take Tetsu back after the poor display of play from Tetsu's new light", and as he said this; he walked over to the pale boy, and grabbed his hand and proceeded to drag him away.

Seirin was shocked, but soon they regained their composure.

Their captain - Junpei Hyuga - was the first one to snap at such selfishness, as he went into clutch mode.

"You brat, who said we'll let you take Kuroko you dumbass, I'll kill you."

The tan boy decided to ignore the vulgar words coming out of Seirin's captain, and continued to drag Kuroko away.

"Aomine-kun... Please stop." The dead panned boy suddenly spoke.

"Tch. Why Tetsu?" What do you see in that pitiful, weak light?

"Please let go of my hand, Aomine-kun. You are disturbing our practice."

"Tetsu... Don't forget you'll always be mine... my shadow." Aomine let got of Kuroko, and slowly turned around and pointed at Kagami. "You! I challenge you to a game of basketball! Whoever wins gets to be Kuroko's light."

Kagami who was sitting on the stage earlier - watching everybody practice - was now standing next to their coach.

"Haaah! Bring it o-"

Before Kagami could finish his sentence, the brunette next to him smacked him in the face, efficiently shutting him up.

"Ano ne!~ Aomine-kun! Even if you fought with _Bakagami_, it wouldn't be a fair match because_ Bakagami's_ leg is still injured, and even if _Bakagami's_ leg wasn't injured, we'd still wouldn't give you Kuroko! Tee hee!~" Aida Riko smiled sickly sweet, but no one was fooled. She was clearly pissed.

Suddenly Kagami spoke - though his voice was muffled by the brunette's hand. "Coach! let me play him!... Please."

Aida looked at Kagami's intense eyes, and sighed.

"Fine... But! I won't let you play him until your leg is healed." She then turned to look at Aomine.

"Kagami won't play with you untill his leg is healed, so you're going to have to wait until then."

Aomine looked at the brunette, and shrugged.

"Fine with me, as long as I get to play him", and with that he walked out of Seirin's gymnasium, leaving a storm behind him.

**A/N**

This is my first time writing a Kuroko No Basuke fic!

The next chapter will be out soon!

If you would like to see the next chapter sooner, it will most likely be uploaded in my blog sooner.

Check out my profile for the link to my blog!

Please review!


	2. My shadow

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke!**

"Hmm… Everything seems to be okay." The doctor said to his restless patient - a boy of blazing red hair, that turned black at its ends.

"Phew, thank god you're all right!" The brunette next to him sighed, in relief.

"Yeah…!" Kagami's eyes were ablaze, as he shivered in anticipation of what was to happen later in the day.

They - Seirin - were at Sasaki General Hospital. Kagami was sitting next to Riko in a room of white, that smelled of disinfection. The doctor was writing on a clipboard, while talking to them - mostly to the brunette.

The doctor finally finished writing, and looked up at them. He nodded to them both. "You are free to leave."

The pair bowed, and made their way to the door. Opening it, they were met with worried faces. Wordlessly, the brunette gave a thumbs up to the group. The worried melted from their faces, and was soon replaced with rejoice.

"Oi, Kagami… you ready?" Hyuuga asked, in a serious tone. Everyone went silent, as they waited for him to answer.

Kagami looked at his captain, dead in the eye and smirked. "Do you really need to ask? Of course I am!"

The silence broke and everyone laughed, as they encouraged their Ace.

Unknown to the jovial team, the shadow - Kuroko - standing in the back, had slight doubts in his new light - Kagami.

Whispering could be heard, as Aomine continuously shot three-pointers.

Everyone in Touou's gymnasium was staring at Aomine in shock. Aomine Daiki, Touou's Ace was _actually_ practicing. It was never heard of… It was impossible… but it was _actually_ happening in front of their eyes.

Aomine's POV

I watched as the ball go in the hoop; the swish of the net accompanying it.

Why did Tetsu choose _Kagami_? A weak and dim light, that will only drag Tetsu down on the long run. So why? What does Tetsu see in him? What does he have, that I don't? No… It doesn't matter. Tetsu will always be _mine_… my shadow. I'll defeat anybody, and anyone… because I _love_ Tetsu…

Normal POV

Touou watched, as Aomine effortlessly shot the ball. His brows were furrowed, and he was deeply submerged in his thoughts. It continued on for quite a while, when suddenly he grabbed the ball, and dunked it with so much force, that he broke the hoop. Wordlessly he looked at the hoop in his hand, and dropped it. Without a word he walked out of the silent gymnasium, still immersed in his thoughts.

**A/N**

Sorry for the short chapter and long wait!

Hopefully the next chapter will be out sooner! (That is if I don't get a writers block...)

Thank you for the reviews, and tips everyone!

Please review!


	3. Confliction

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke!**

The tan boy let his legs carry him, as he aimlessly wandered around with no destination in mind. His thoughts were filled with his shadow, as he continued to drift through the city.

Aomine POV

Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu, Tetsu…

I _love_ you.

I love you, I love you, I love you. I love everything about you. From the tips of your hair, to the ends of your toes, I love it all.

Tetsu… I _love_ you.

Normal POV

The tan boy looked up, finally aware of his background. His eyes were met with the familiar sign that read "Seirin Highschool," and the sleek, black gates, beaconing him in. Aomine walked in, and made his way to Seirin's gymnasium. As he came closer, he could hear the distinct squeaking of shoes and the thudding of a ball.

Aomine walked in through the gym doors. His presence was made known to everyone, as he looked around for a certain blue haired boy. He spotted him sitting on top of the platform, looking at him. They held eye contact for a lengthy time, when Kuroko suddenly gave a slight nod. Aomine smirked, and walked over to the blazing haired boy - that was now getting up from his spot on the bench - to meet him.

"Oi, you prepared to get crushed?" Aomine said cockily.

"Haah! It won't happen, because you're the one that going to be crushed… by me!" Kagami said, his eyes ablaze.

"Heh… We'll see."

"Let the match between Aomine Daiki of Touou High and Kagami Taiga of Seirin High begin!" Aida yelled; she then blew the whistle, to signal the start of the match.

The brunette stood near the centerline; a basket in hand. She watched as the aces tensed up, as they lunged for the ball - that was thrown in the air.

Kagami managed to tip the ball to his favor, and was now running to the other side of the court - Aomine not far behind. He was now in front of the hoop, and leaped forward to make the shot - cheering could be heard from Seirin, telling their ace to shoot - but was stopped by a tan hand, that blocked it. Aomine grinned ferociously at the shocked ace, and smacked the ball out of his hands. He then ran for the loose ball, and dribbled to the other side of the court. He looked back at Kagami and smirked.

"This is how you dunk!" Aomine said; he then jumped forward to make the shot, but was suddenly met with a blocking hand.

"Like I'll let you!" Kagami yelled.

"I _will_ beat you, because Tetsu is _mine_!" Aomine shouted back, and forced the ball into the hoop.

Aomine POV

I won't lost to this dim light, that is suppressing _my_ shadow's potential. A light that will never be able to respect and love _my_ shadow - _my_ Tetsu.

A shadow will never be able to live without a light, and a light will never be able to live without a shadow. I can't be complete without Tetsu, and Tetsu can't be complete without me. We're made for each other, and that's why I'll do whatever it takes to take _my_ Tetsu back!

Kagami POV

This is the Generation of Miracle's ace going all out? This is so enthralling! Come at me more with those intense eyes! Life definitely needs challenges, otherwise there's no point in living!

Kagami - whose hands were reflected - fell on the ground, and was about to get up when he noticed the vicious eyes, of the other; eyes that were determined to win no matter what… but Kagami wasn't the only one to notice. A certain shadow also noticed, noticed the fierceness in those dark, blue eyes. Kuroko then closed his eyes, and waited for the shrill of the whistle, to signal the end of the match. The shadow knew what the outcome would be, and who his light was.

The shrill of a whistle could be hear throughout the gym, as it signaled the end of the game. The shadow slowly opened his eyes, and looked at the score board that read 81 to 27, Kagami's defeat. Kuroko slowly closed his eyes again, and opened them to look at his light - Aomine - staring right back at him - victory dancing in his eyes. Kuroko smiled, but to others it looked like his usual dead panned face, but Aomine knew that Kuroko was smiling.

Kagami was on the floor drenched in sweat; his eyes were wide in despair.

"N-No way? Aomine triple scored Kagami..?" Hyuga said; shock written on his face, as he asked the same question that was on everyones mind. They were soon snapped out of their trance, as they watched Kuroko walk over to Kagami - who was still in a state of shock.

"Kagami… Good job, you did quite well against Aomine-kun." Kuroko said; he then turned around, and bowed to Seirin.

"Thank you for taking care of me all this time." Kuroko said, as he walked over to Aomine, and looked him in the eye. Without a word Aomine nodded, and they began making their way to the door, when suddenly a shout made them stop, and turn around.

"Wait!" Kagami yelled; He had gotten up, and was now pointing at Aomine. "Why? Why can't I defeat you? Why do you have such intense and determined eyes?"

"Kagami…" Kuroko whispered sympathetically, and began to walk toward Kagami, when suddenly Aomine grabbed his hand.

"Aomine-kun, please let go of me." Kuroko said softly.

"No…" Aomine said, a slight trembling in his voice.

"Aomine-kun…"

"Why? Why do you care so much about him Tetsu? Don't ever forget Tetsu! You're mine! Aomine yelled. He then looked at Kagami "Why can't you beat me? It's because you're still weak! Why do I have such intense eyes? Its because.. Aomine suddenly grabbed Kuroko and kissed him. Everyone looked at the light and shadow; their eyes widened - in shock - as they watched Aomine heat up the kiss. Wet sounds could be heard from them, as a blush crept its way into Kuroko's cheeks, and with one last flick of his tongue. He let Kuroko's sweet lips go, and looked back at Kagami. I love Tetsu!"

**A/N**

Thank you for the reviews!

The next chapter will be out soon!

Followed by a... smut scene!

Please review!


	4. I love you

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke**

The gym was unnaturally quiet, as Seirin continued to stare at the pair - in pure shock. The first one to break out of their trance, was Kagami. He was pointing at the duet; his hands trembling, as his face flushed red.

"W-W-W-W-WHAT. THE. HELL!" Kagami screeched, as he broke the eerie silence. Everybody was still in a state of shock. The only sounds that could be heard was the echo, that was produced from Kagami's shocked lips. The red head just stared at the pair; the taller of the two was standing there smirking, while the latter - was leaning against him - eyes slightly hazed with lust.

Aomine snickered, as he looked at the shocked boy. "Tetsu is mine!" He gave one last glance at the shocked team and left - Kuroko trailing not far behind.

The slight breeze tousled the duo's hair, as they walked out of the gym - a comfortable silence had settled between them. They made there way back to those black, beaconing gates, when Kuroko suddenly stopped, and looked at the tan boy next to him.

"Why did you kiss me in front of everyone?" Kuroko asked, a hint of confusion in his monotone voice.

"Did you not like it?" Aomine asked playfully, a tender smile on his face. Kuroko looked away - a slight shade of red, tinting his face.

A comfortable silence, had once again crept its way between the two. After a while Aomine suddenly leaned forward, and whispered into Kuroko's slightly reddened ears.

"Tetsu… I love you."

The gymnasium was completely still, everybody was frozen into place. Their minds were racing for possible explanations, as to what they just saw… but no explanations could be found. The tension in the air was heavy, but it was soon destroyed, when Seirin's coach got up. There was a menacing, dark aura around the brunette as she looked up - her eyes had dark, black bags, as if she hadn't slept for day - and if looks could kill, then everybody - specifically Kagami - would've already died a thousand times. The ace shivered as he felt a glare, burning holes at his back. He slowly tuned around to meet the brunette's death glare. Everyone had snapped out of their shocked state, and was now looking at Kagami - who was avoiding eye contact with the brunette and was sweating profusely. The first to step up was Hyuuga. He walked up to the brunette that was giving off deathly vibes, and lightly patted her on the shoulders.

"K-Kantoku, please calm down…"

The brunette looked at the captain that was interfering with her glare of doom, and suddenly turned around and yelled.

"EVERYBODY GET BACK TO PRACTICE!" She then looked back at the sweating captain and smiled dangerously. "Hyuuga-kun your practice is doubled." She then looked at the red head that was still standing there like a statue, and walked over to him. "_Bakagami_ your practice is quadrupled." She said with a menacing aura.

Aida POV

I looked at Kagami one more time, before I walked away to give orders to the first years. He looked so shocked, and sad - the fire that was once in his eyes were now gone. It's not that I don't feel sympathetic, after what just happened to Kagami. It's just that I doubt Kagami would like us to pity him. I'm confident that Kagami will be able to stand back up on his own two feet, and to challenge again… but I am a _little_ irked, that he lost. Now, how will we manage without Kuroko-kun?

**A/N**

I am _so_ sorry that this chapter took so long! (I got another writers block...)

I did say that there'd be smut scene this time, but its going to have to wait until the next chapter.

I do have most of the next chapter written down already, so it shouldn't take long!

Thanks, to all the people that take their time to review! It really helps!

Please Review!


	5. Finality

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**There _is_ 18+ contents in this chapter! Procced at your own caution!**

**NO Flaming, please.**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke**

The duo arrived at the taller of the two's apartment. The light quickly took out his keys and unlocked the front door - dragging his shadow inside. He then trapped the expressionless boy between the wall - with both his hands - and looked at him. Words were unnecessary for the two - for they both knew what the other wanted - and with a confirmative nod from the pale boy. Aomine kissed the small boy on his lips - just a peck - soon turned passionate, as Aomine slipped his tongue into the others, warm cavern - exploring every inch he could. A small moan escaped from the pasty boy, and Aomine smirked against the boy's warm lips. The kiss continued on for a lengthy time, before they parted - both, breathing heavily. Aomine once again looked at Kuroko - a tinge of crimson, colored his cheeks, his lips were swollen, and eyes, hazed with lust… Then, the tan boy lost control. Aomine quickly pulled Kuroko into his bedroom, and threw him onto the queen sized bed. He then ravished Kuroko's pale, soft neck - leaving hickeys everywhere, marking Kuroko as _his_. He then traveled downwards - ripping off Kuroko's shirt in the process - and sucked on the pink buds - causing Kuroko to mewl in pleasure. He smirked, as he watched it perk up, and continued down - making sure to leave the occasional hickey's here and there. When he finally reached Kuroko's pants, he slipped it off slowly, _teasingly_ - causing the flushed boy to shiver, in anticipation. Aomine then looked at the bulge in the azure, blue underwear Kuroko wore. He palmed it - causing pre-cum to seep through. He then bent down, and tentatively licked it - causing Kuroko to throw his head to the side and moan. Taking this as a good sign, Aomine continued licking the growing bulge through the underwear - causing a pleasurable friction to build up. Kuroko continued to moan in pure ecstasy, but was soon growing exasperate, it wasn't enough; He wanted to feel Aomine… to feel him ravishing him, to make him unable to think coherently.

"A-Aomine-kun, s-stop being a t-tease." Kuroko said, his voice trembling slightly, as the blush on his face intensified. Aomine smirked at the demand, and gladly obliged, as he - slowly and sensually - slipped off the offending piece of clothing - causing Kuroko to moan in sensitivity. Aomine grinned, when he was met with Kuroko's pert penis - the head was a delectable pink and was oozing pre-cum - as he continued his ministrations. He teased the pale boys slit, causing him to whimper. Grinning, he then continued to slowly bring his lips forward, to engulf the other boys length. Aomine proceeded to jerk the flushed boy off, making sure to give the occasionally flick of his tongue.

"Hmm!… Ah! A-Aomine-!"

The tan boy smirked, as he hollowed out his cheeks and sucked faster.

"Aah!… Hah! A-Aomine-kun!.. I-Im going to-!" Before the pale boy could finish his sentence, the familiar heat that was intensifying - suddenly released, - and he came into the tan boys mouth. Aomine continued sucking - making sure to milk the boy of his essence. Kuroko panted as he watched Aomine swallow his semen - crimson coloring the tired boys cheeks - as he flopped back down - to bask in his afterglow. Aomine got up and brushed his lips against _his_ shadow.

"How was it? It's been a while after all." Aomine said, as he smiled gently, and brushed away the blue locks from Kuroko's eyes.

The flushed boy gave a slight nod, and looked away - the blush on his face reddening. The tan boy suddenly mounted Kuroko, kissing him - savoring every bit of him. He then released those exquisite lips, and placed his fingers in front of the others mouth. Without a word, the pale boy coated Aomine's fingers, one by one. His tiny mouth, nibbling and sucking on the others digits. The tan boy watched, as his fingers disappeared into those small, swollen lips. He groaned. He could feel his cock twitching - in anticipation, - and slipped his coated fingers out of that _wet_ cavern. He trailed his fingers down to Kuroko's pink, twitching hole, and made circular motions, until a finger finally slipped in. Kuroko winced, slightly in pain.

"Are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" Aomine asked, worry laced in his voice.

"…I-Im okay." Kuroko mumbled - his face flushing a bright crimson. "I-It's just been a while for me too…"

Aomine smiled warmly, and kissed Kuroko's forehead, before he continued to probe deeper. After a while of exploring, Aomine deemed it okay to slip in another digit. He scissored, and stretched the pasty boy - preparing him for something _bigger_. He slipped in another digit, exploring deep into the other, when he suddenly brushed against those _sensitive_ bundles of nerves.

"Aah!" Kuroko moaned loudly, as his eyes widened - from the sudden pleasure.

"Found it." Aomine grinned predatorily, as he continued to probe that spot. When Aomine finally considered him stretched enough; he lined his cock with Kuroko's wet, quivering hole. The tan boy once again gazed at Kuroko - his eyes asking for approval, - and with a slight nod from the flushed boy. Aomine entered Kuroko slowly - the tight heat, enveloping the tan boys cock. He then waited for Kuroko to adjust, when Kuroko once again gave a curt nod. Aomine thrusted in slowly - setting a calm rhythm, while the pale boy was blushing, moans escaping from his lewd mouth. Aomine thrusted randomly, trying to find the spot that made Kuroko _yell._

Aomine POV

Shit… Tetsu is so tight. His luscious, pink hole is sucking me in… I wonder if Tetsu is feeling good.. I want him to _scream_ my name - like he use to. It really is alluring to see that usually stoic face, turn so erotic. I want to mess him up, make him _unable_ to live without _me_, to be _mine_ and _only_ mine. _He_ is my heart. _He_ is my everything. I love everything about _him_. From the tips of _his _soft, light blue hair, to the white sneakers that fit _his_ delicate feet. I love _him_. Any thing that comes out of _his_ mouth, sounds like the angels singing in heaven. _His_ soft, monotone voice, makes my heart skip a beat when I hear it. When I'm rewarded the occasional smile and laughter, I feel as if I could die right then and there.

Oh how I love _him_, words can't describe my feelings for _him_… but when _he_ left me. I felt like my heart would break and shatter on the floor, into millions of little pieces. My love for _him_ still lingers in my broken heart. Will I never be able to hear _his_ voice anymore? The voice that could bring me to tears in seconds. Oh how I miss _him_, _his_ smile, _his_ face, _his_ voice… _his _heart. My heart is but just a half, without _him_. We're one when we're together. My shadow, my lover… _my_ Tetsu… I _love_ you… and _now_ your back with _me_.

Normal POV

"AAAH!" Kuroko yelled, as he squirmed against the undeniable pleasure. Aomine smirked, as he suddenly picked up the pace - thrusting deep into Kuroko each time, and pounding into that sweet, sweet spot, that enabled the flushed boy to scream in pleasure.

"A-Aomine-kun! S-So deep! Hnng!" Kuroko yelled, as the tan boy thrusted _deeper_, into his lover.

"Aomine-kun! N-No more! T-To deep!…"

Ehh… You _know_ you like it, Tetsu. When I pound _deep_ into you, and turn you into a _screaming_ mess. Aomine said, as he grounded against Kuroko.

"A-Aomine-! P-Please t-touch me!.. I-Im going to cum!"

Da-me~ I _know_ you can cum without _me_ touching you." Aomine whispered into the boys ear, as he then bent down to kiss Kuroko - their tongues entwining, like a sacred dance. He nibbled on the flushed boys lower lip, causing him to let out a moan. He then let go of those swollen lips - a string of saliva, connecting the two.

"Haah! Mmm!… A-Aomine-kun!" Kuroko yelled, as he was on the brink of orgasming. Aomine's thrusts became erratic, as he felt the intense heat esclate.

"Hah… T-Tetsu.. Call _my_ name!"

"A-Aomine-"

"Not that! Call me by _my _name!" Aomine said, as he felt his orgasm coming. He thrusted into Kuroko one more time - hitting his prostate _hard_.

"D-DAIKI!" Kuroko yelled, as he came. White blurred his vision, as he bathed in euphoria. Aomine came shortly after - filling Kuroko to the brim, - and collapsed onto him. Both of them breathed raggedly, as they bathed in their afterglow. The first to recover was Aomine, as he slipped out of the flushed boy, and collapsed next to him. They both lay their panting, as they caught their breath.

Kuroko suddenly got up, and was about to slip off the bed, when Aomine suddenly grabbed him.

"Where do you think your going?"

"I am going to shower, so please let go of my hand, Aomine-kun."

"… So not cute…" Aomine pouted slightly, but didn't let go. "Who said we were done?" Aomine asked smugly. Kuroko's eyes widened in shock for a millisecond, before he tried to wrench his hands out of the others grasp.

"Tsk, tsk, tsk, Tetsu did you _honestly_ think I'd let you go after one round _only?" _Aomine asked, as he pulled the pale boy onto the bed, and hovered over him.

"I'll make sure I do you _throughly_, so much that you won't even be able to _walk_ tomorrow" Aomine whispered, into Kuroko's ears. The shadow shivered, as he looked into those predatory eyes, and gave up. Aomine smiled, as he gently brushed his lips against the others, and whispered into his ears again.

"I love you Tetsu." Kuroko blushed, but didn't break eye contact with Aomine. He suddenly got up, and kissed Aomine lightly, before he whispered into the others ear.

"…"

The tan boy blushed hard enough for it to appear on his face, as he then pounced on the pale boy _again_.

_"… I love you too, Daiki._

**A/N**

Wow, that took me a _long_ time!

Please tell me if the smut was good, or not.

This is definitly **not** my first time writing smut though.

I might make another small chapter.

So...

Please review!


	6. Thank you, Seirin

**A/N**

**WARNING!**

**THIS FIC CONTAINS SPOILERS, FROM**

**THE MANGA!**

**I do NOT own Kuroko No Basuke!**

"Faster!" The brunette yelled at the sweating boys as they were running around the gym. A groan could be heard from them as they increased their speed. A blazing haired boy - could be seen among the pack of boys - with determined eyes.

…

Okay! 5 minute break! The brunette yelled again. The perspiring guys walked over to the bench while panting heavily - trying to catch their breath. The brunette - Aida Riko - was passing water bottles to the exhausted boys and each of them mumbled a faint "thank you" in response. The air was tense and everyone was silent. The only sounds that could be heard were the heavy breathing from the boys. They were all thinking of their phantom player - Kuroko Tetsuya.

"…."

Suddenly, a shrill of a whistle pierced the air; everyone looked at their coach.

"Gather around!" The coach yelled determined to get their spirits up.

"We all know that Kuroko-kun isn't here… BUT! That's all the more reason for us to work harder; so we can get him back! What would Kuroko-kun say if he saw you guys acting like this?

"That's right everyone. Kantoku is correct."

"Yes, yes, I'm glad you agree, Kuroko-kun."

"…."

"UWAAAAAH!" They yelled simultaneously, as they finally noticed the invisible, blue haired boy.

"K-Kuroko! Why are you here?" Seirin's captain - Junpei Hyuuga - yelled.

"Hello everyone, as you all know; I will be transferring to Touou High, but that does not mean I will never see you again. In fact, I wish to see you guys at the Inter High Preliminaries. Though we may be enemies then, I still wish to play with everyone again." As Kuroko was talking, he looked at all of them - one by one - finally drifting his gaze to his "old" light. Kagami looked back, unfaltering - there was intenseness in his eyes, - and Kuroko _smiled -_ a genuine smile - that could be seen clearly to everyone.

All of them were shocked, but besides that they were deeply touched - some even shed tears. As everyone looked at the blue haired boy, whom they had only known for a couple of months, they all remised on the past and a new fire of determination burned in their eyes.

"I… Kuroko! I will definitely get you back! Kagami yelled, his eyes burning with resolve.

"Thank you, Kagami-kun… Thank you, Seirin. Let's meet again someday!" Kuroko said, as he walked away with a peaceful smile on his usually expressionless face.

"…." Minutes went by as they reflected on what the blue haired boy had just said. Then, with a smile on each and everyone's faces, they looked at their coach.

"We can't just back down now, right!" Aida yelled smiling, with slightly wet eyes. "100 more laps!"

"Hai!"

_"Thank you, Seirin."_

**A/N**

**Sorry for the _really_ long wait! **

**I was a bit stumped as to what I should write...**

**This will be the last chapter, but I may make a sequel!**

**Now for those who wanted to see KagamiXKuroko, please remember that this_ is_ a AomineXKuroko fic!**

**I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction! **

**Thank you, to all those that favorite and reviewed!**


End file.
